


Skewered

by robotboy



Series: Butterscotch [12]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: This might, Silver thinks, be the best birthday ever.





	Skewered

This might, Silver thinks, be the best birthday ever.

Flint’s shoulders are on glorious display in front of Silver’s face. They bunch and flex as Flint undulates in Silver’s lap, the patterns of freckles seeming to change with each movement. With Flint’s back pressed to Silver’s chest, Silver feels every hitch of breath.

Silver sinks his teeth into the flesh. He palms Flint’s ass, encouraging him to rise off Silver’s lap for a moment. Then Silver slips a finger between the cheeks, stroking the sensitive spot behind Flint’s balls.

Long fingers twine around Silver’s, slicking them with lube. Silver grins, squeezing Thomas’ hand gratefully, and slips the tip of a finger into Flint. Flint’s head drops back onto Silver’s shoulder, his prickly scalp making Silver shiver. Flint himself is quaking: probably because he’s getting fingered by one boyfriend while the other one sucks him off.

Silver had asked, with the most suggestive look possible, for a joint birthday present. Flint had answered with an exhaustive list of questions and cautions. Thomas had answered with rigorous enthusiasm.

 _I want it to be all of us together,_ Silver had insisted. _I’d like to see what the two_ _of you are like with each other. Also, I want twice the attention._

Flint had not been able to hide his blush, or the way his eyes had darkened, so he’d nuzzled the ticklish spot on Silver’s throat until Silver was distracted and wriggling. Thomas had seized the opportunity to kiss Silver while Flint was busy with his neck, and everyone’s heads had bumped together in the process, painfully enough that they didn’t get started on the spot.

So when it happens, they’d sat Silver against the headboard in a nest of pillows, and Thomas had sprawled across the blankets with Flint sandwiched in the middle. Silver has Flint riding between his finger and Thomas’ mouth. It’s not really the best position to watch Thomas give head, but the view of Flint’s back as each sensation ripples through him is worth the sacrifice.

Thomas keeps reaching under Flint to find Silver’s hands, working the lube over Silver’s fingers. He helps spread Flint open so Silver can add a second finger. Silver gasps when Thomas traces Flint’s rim to feel how Silver fits in him. Silver’s cock is hard against Flint’s lower back, trapped whenever Flint grinds against him. Thomas grabs Silver’s wrist and steers him deeper into Flint, and Flint almost bows forward, bucking into Thomas’ mouth. Silver reels Flint upright, his free hand locking across Flint’s chest. Flint clutches Silver’s forearm to keep himself steady, the other hand between his legs—probably in Thomas’ hair.

Silver pumps his fingers in and out, stretching Flint and teasing at his prostate. He never touches for long, conscious that Flint will come too fast if he’s overstimulated. Flint keeps seeking the contact, bearing down on Silver’s hand. Silver can feel Flint’s heart like a jackhammer whenever Silver pulls out quickly before thrusting back in. Thomas is still tickling and teasing Flint’s hole. With one of Silver’s thrusts, Thomas slips a finger in alongside Silver’s, and Flint almost collapses from gasping so hard.

Silver looks down at the lovely swell of Flint’s ass, at the way they’ve got Flint skewered between their fingers. Then Flint reaches around and thumps Silver on the shoulder, signing: _Now!_

Silver leans forward to kiss Flint’s cheek, and Flint twists to give him a clumsy smear of his mouth, wet and panting. Flint rises up on his knees, giving Silver the space to slick his cock. He can spy Thomas, waiting patiently with his chin propped in his hands while he enjoys the view. Thomas grins at, eyeing Silver’s cock and licking his lips. It should be ridiculous, but with his mouth red and plush from Flint’s cock, Silver is torn for a moment over fucking Flint’s ass or Thomas’ face. Flint makes the decision for him, reaching around to grab Silver’s cock and sink down on it. Silver gasps, his stomach flush against Flint’s lower back, and Thomas gives Silver’s thigh a collegial pat before they all get started again.

Flint rides him roughly, roughly enough that Silver wonders how Thomas doesn’t choke. He starts imagining things about Thomas’ gag reflex that will drive him to distraction if he’s not careful.

Flint guides Silver’s hand down so they’re raking through Thomas’ hair together, then further, until Silver is touching the bulge of Flint’s cock in Thomas’ cheek. Thomas releases Flint a moment later, slavering over Silver’s hand in a way that’s both totally graceless and deeply arousing. Then he goes back to sucking Flint down, head bobbing as he encourages both Flint and Silver to rub his scalp.

Flint isn’t going to last. He’s grinding erratically, with short puffs as if he’s surprised how deep Silver gets with each thrust. Thomas is giving no quarter either, bringing Flint close to the edge. Silver can watch how the shivers run up Flint’s spine. There’s something wonderful about collaborating with Thomas to overwhelm Flint, to surround him with pleasure. When Thomas swallows Flint down his throat, Silver feels Flint clenching tightly, rocking back insistently into Silver’s lap. Silver can thrust and push Flint’s cock into Thomas’ mouth, and he might as well be getting head from Thomas himself. The heat and slick pressure, the frantic movement and instinctive touches, the way each sensation runs through the three of them: Silver is drowning in it.

He bites down on Flint’s flesh, so Flint can feel him groaning the moment he comes. Flint reaches back, clutching Silver’s hair and trembling as Silver’s cock pulses inside him. Silver is buried in the crook of Flint’s shoulder as Flint’s hips snap faster and the orgasm hits him, trailing off Silver’s aftershocks. Thomas takes every drop of it as Flint collapses back into Silver, a heavy, panting mess. Silver’s cock slips out, and with the burden of Flint on top of him, Silver is very tempted to doze off in the nest of pillows they built for him. Flint twists clumsily and kisses Silver’s chest, slipping down the mattress like he’s melting. Silver cracks one eye open to watch as Flint shoves Thomas, turning him onto his back. This reveals Thomas’ cock, red and hard and waiting for attention.

Silver suddenly finds his second wind.

He tumbles forward, landing on his front with Thomas’ hips at face level. Flint is kissing Thomas, face angled so Silver has a good view. Then Flint shuffles along, smothering Thomas’ chest with kisses on his way, until he’s propped opposite Silver. Thomas is laid out between them.

 _Having fun?_ Flint grins. His pupils are still blown out with pleasure.

 _It’s nice having an extra pair of hands to deal with you,_ Silver says, as Thomas reaches over to ruffle his hair.

 _What are we going to do with this?_ Flint asks, nodding at Thomas’ cock. Silver smirks.

 _It’s not_ ** _my_** _birthday,_ Thomas signs, but sprawls out anyway like they’re about to spoil him rotten. They are.

Flint leans across Thomas to give Silver a kiss, so deep Silver can taste a hint of Flint’s come from Thomas’ kiss. Their tongues slide and Flint sucks long and slow on Silver’s bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth until Silver’s mouth is swollen and tingling. They’re almost eating each other alive before both of them tilt down, without stopping, then their mouths are on Thomas’ cock. It’s still a kiss, Silver flicking at Flint’s tongue, mouthing Thomas’ velvet skin before finding Flint’s lips again. They suck in tandem, Silver on the head and Flint on the shaft, before switching places, or getting distracted kissing each other while Thomas writhes beneath them.

Silver had never thought about he and Flint sucking a cock together, which in hindsight is ridiculous, because it’s a fantastic idea and they’re fantastic at it. He watches how Flint turns his neck and swivels his tongue around the head of Thomas’ cock and takes a turn copying him. Thomas’ hips bounce when Silver tries it, and Flint has to pin him down with one arm. He nods at Silver, and Silver never looks away from Flint’s eyes as he takes Thomas‘ cock down his throat. Both of them growl at Silver, and warmth curls in his belly. Thomas is playing with his hair and Flint is rubbing his neck. He drags his lips, soft from kissing Flint, over Thomas’ shaft, humming as he does. It makes Thomas shudder and Flint smile. When he pulls off, a trail of precome sticks between his mouth and Thomas’ cock. Flint darts in to lick it up, proceeding to cover Thomas in kitten-licks that would drive Silver mad. It has the same effect on Thomas, apparently. Thomas’ pleasure is more vocal than Flint’s, full of whines and whimpers as Silver starts distracting Flint. They’re kissing with Thomas sliding between them when he comes, mostly in Flint’s mouth but also on Silver’s face. Silver wrinkles his nose, but in an instant both Flint and Thomas are diving on him, licking him thoroughly clean. Silver ends up with an arm around each of their necks, clutching them close. They stop licking and start kissing, and Silver wrangles both of them until they’re all right way up, their heads on three pillows and sufficient blankets are covering everyone.

 _Good birthday?_ Flint asks.

 _The best,_ Silver nuzzles him, while Thomas curls himself around Silver’s other side.

 _Many happy returns,_ Thomas says. He pulls Flint to settle over Silver’s chest and asks him: _We’re doing this again before_ ** _your_** _birthday, right?_

 _Sleep first,_ Silver yawns.

 _Fair warning,_ Flint says. _He kicks._

 _You snore,_ Silver points out.

 _Does he?_ Thomas asks.

 _For all we know,_ ** _you_** _snore,_ Flint says to Silver.

 _Enough_ , Silver declares. _Birthday cuddle._

They fall asleep stinking and sticky and overcrowded. Flint snores and Thomas kicks, before he steals away some time near midnight for a snack and his own bed. Silver wakes up enough to fling a hand toward him, which Thomas takes and kisses on his way out, before Flint grouchily reels Silver back to being the little spoon. His hair is scratchy on Silver’s back and he snuffles loudly into Silver’s curls. Ink knocks something over in the bathroom just as he’s drifting back to sleep.

It’s still the best birthday ever.


End file.
